


romp

by kormantic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Adventurous, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cheerful, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, Knotting, Legal Adults, Scott is a sweetheart, Sex Toys, Sweet, Wholesome, kira is pure sunshine, sex-positive, somehow simultaneously overnegotiated and undernegotiated kink, these two are fun in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/pseuds/kormantic
Summary: Scott's up for anything. Kira has a lot of surprisingly specific ideas.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Kudos: 5





	romp

As they walked out of the movie theater, Kira smiled up at him, leaning her head against his shoulder, her crazy-long eyelashes dipping down.

“Hey, do you. Well, did you want to have sex?”

Scott blinked at her a few times. He was kind of surprised, but he guessed he shouldn’t have been. Kira was pretty direct. It was nice. Even with being able to smell chemosignals and all, Scott knew he wasn’t super great at taking emotional temperatures. 

Kira was officially his girlfriend now. It still gave Scott kind of a twinge to think of it - there would always be a sore place in his heart for Allison.

Allison had been human, strong and competent, proud and beautiful and kind of a tactical genius. Kira was a Kitsune, who could wield a katana and channel incredible amounts of electricity... but who looked pretty much exactly like a kitten. 

Look, she was badass, she totally was… but she was also so tiny, with her big, soft eyes. He felt weird, kind of, about thinking about her when he was… um, you know. She made his heart kind of flutter, maybe, but he definitely got boners, too.

“Yeah? I mean, yes. I do.”

“With me, right?” She asked earnestly.

He smiled and said, “Yes, with you. Absolutely.”

“Okay. Okay! Good! I know we kind of keep getting interrupted? So. My parents are out of town for the weekend? We could go back to my place. For the sex!”

“That sounds… really nice?”

Kira beamed at him.

“Should we stop for. Um. Condoms or anything?”

“No. I was thinking we should try anal sex, so we could bareback? I mean, you can’t get sick, and the whole kitsune-trickster thing makes me a little nervous, like,  _ ha ha, it would be so funny to break a condom and have me pregnant in highschool! _ ” 

Scott felt a little like his head was exploding - on the one side, wow, he’d never had anal sex, and he was kind of up for that! On the other…

“Does that mean we won’t ever… uh. The, like, regular way?”

“Oh, sure! I totally want to! It’s just, it’s my first time, and I worry that something might go wrong because I’m kind of a klutz sometimes?”

“Your first--I’m your first?” A warm rush of emotion chased down his spine and buzzed in his chest.

“Technically? Or maybe not? I mean, I’m not a  _ virgin _ -virgin, because my old boyfriend Clyde used to finger me, and--oh, I’m super-good at blowjobs! Do you like blowjobs?”

Scott froze again. He was experiencing maybe three years of emotions in about three minutes here, and he really needed to try to sort everything out. He set his hands on Kira’s shoulders and said, “Okay, yes, when it comes to blowjobs, you could definitely say I’m a fan. But. Could you maybe  _ not _ talk about your ex? I mean. If you really need to, I don’t want to--”

“Ohmygod,” Kira rushed out, sounding mortified. “No, it’s fine, I’m just. Sorry! No more Clyde. Just. Pretend I never said anything?”

“Said anything about what?” Scott asked, making his face as blank as he could.

She grinned and gave him a playful punch in the shoulder. He tucked his hands under her thighs and hoisted her up to kiss her, gratified by the way she wrapped her legs around his hips.

“Oh, I’m going to have  _ so many _ orgasms,” Kira sighed happily, and then looked suddenly sincere. “You, too.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Scott promised.

*

He had to hand it to her, Kira planned ahead.

“Um. Whoa.”

There were mirrors… kind of everywhere. One above the headboard, one placed lengthwise along the line of her mattress, but bolted to the closest wall. There was even one on the ceiling, like in the hotel he’d had in Vegas when they went to his cousin’s wedding.

“Oh, yeah. I’m. Very visual? And I wanted to… see? Everything? Is that--it’s totally weird, right?” She fretted, biting her lip. “I can cover them, or take them down…”

“No, hey, no it’s fine. It’s… kind of cool, actually. I mean. We’ll really get to see each other. I  _ want _ to see you, and it would be weird if I didn’t let you see me. So. Leave them.”

“Cool.” She reached up to peck his lips and then shucked her jacket and shirt, showing off a skimpy, satiny little purple bra that was kind of blowing his mind. She was just… nearly topless, and her breasts were so pretty and lickable and he wanted…

“I’m going to go clean up. Get comfy. Oh, if you want to use the bathroom, you can use the one by the kitchen!”

Given her earlier enthusiasm for blowjobs, he figured a courtesy wash was the least he could do, so he headed for the bathroom and was already sitting on the bed by the time Kira came back out wearing nothing but her skirt, which was a little pink-colored pleated thing. He didn’t know what kind of fabric it was, but it wasn’t shiny, and it was kind of stiff. It made him kind of stiff, too. He tried not to stare at her soft pink-brown nipples, even though she wasn’t even wearing the bra now, and they were totally, finally, going to have  _ sex... _

He crossed the room to her and cupped her face in his hands.

“You look really beautiful,” he murmured against her ear.

“Thanks. You too!”

He still had his pants on, but Kira was already unzipping him, her warm hand shaping him against his underwear.

“You feel really… strong. And nice,” Kira told him, squeezing him a little. “Can I see?”

Nodding, Scott skinned out of his date-night khakis and shoved them off his feet.

“Oh, you’re so pretty!” Kira blinked and added, “I mean it the nicest. Manliest? Way? You’re so smooth and it looks… friendly, you know?”

Scott couldn’t help but grin.

“It’s very friendly,” he promised. “So. That’s my penis. Feel free to introduce yourself.”

She giggled and petted the head with her fingertip, gently.

“Do you call it your cock, or, do you… I mean.”

“Cock works fine? I guess I don’t really… call it by name. It’s not, like, Lejandro, or anything.”

“Oh, but I  _ like _ Lejandro!” And she petted him again, cooing at his dick like it was a duckling.

Scott couldn’t really get over how comfortable he felt in Kira’s room, where he could see her stroking two fingers along the line of his cock from two different angles.

“We like you, too,” Scott smiled. He guessed his dick went by Lejandro now? He could live with it. “So… what do you call your… yours?” he hedged diplomatically.

“I like cunt,” she said brightly. “Pussy is okay, too. But we don’t. I mean, yeah, we don’t need to directly refer to it all the time. It’s just. Also. Friendly?”

Nodding a little, Scott walked his fingers up along the top of her thigh, where the frill of her skirt flared like a patio umbrella.

“Can I touch you?”

“Yes.”

He grazed the back of his fingers along where he judged the join of her thighs to be, and she was bare, no underwear, no hair at all, and she was warm and soft and holding very, very still.

“Friendly,” he whispered, and she smiled. “So I get the idea that you have some really specific… stuff in mind. Maybe you should tell me what you’d like to do?”

Kira looked relieved, like she knew all the answers on a test she’d  _ really  _ studied for.

“Well, I want you to finger my ass until I’m relaxed enough to take you. I should probably come first, so I’d like it if you’d fuck me with my vibrator, and then fuck my ass while I’m still riding it, and then keep fucking me until I come again, and you come inside me.”

Scott went so hard he felt dizzy, but he also felt a kind of panic.

“And then what,” he joked weakly, but she added, “Then I want to sit on your face. I want to come with your tongue inside me, while wearing the fox-tail butt-plug I got on Amazon! It’s so soft and pretty. It’s electric blue!”

Scott wondered if you could die from being turned on while being too surprised to breathe. He really wasn’t what you’d probably call imaginative in bed. He liked kissing, he liked to go down, he liked to fuck. These were basics, and he enjoyed them, and he hadn’t really ever thought about… other stuff. And apparently there was  _ so much _ other stuff.

“But we can do that next time,” she said hurriedly, “I mean, I’d be all lube-y from the vibrator and… oh God, I’m scaring you. I just put it all out at once, and we should have just gradually worked up to it, I know! But I just wanted to try this and we don’t have to do it now, or any of it,  _ ever _ , I’m totally--”

Shaking his head a little to clear it of the strangely detailed and basically  _ overwhelming _ fantasy of him licking Kira open while a soft tail stroked his chest as she moaned and rocked against his chin, Scott wrapped his arms around her.

“Kira. I think it’s awesome that you’re telling me exactly what you want. And it’s not too much. I mean, it’s so hot that just the  _ idea _ of it may kill me…” He could hear her muffled, nervous giggle against the skin of his shoulder, “but it’s not scary. Kinky? Yeah, definitely. But it sounds… really fun. I totally want to do those things with you. Okay?”

“Really?”

“Really. Now, what do you want to do first?”

“I want you to kiss me until I’m wet.”

His skin flashed hot and he squeezed her tight.

“Jesus, yes, let’s do that,” he muttered, peppering kisses against her ear, stroking her hair away from her face.

He carried her to the bed and braced himself above her, kissing and kissing her, her soft breasts against his chest, her little skirt scuffing and teasing and rubbing against his dick.

“Did you want to take it off? I’m uh, I’m going to get it all dirty.”

“I want to wear it while you fuck me. I think it’ll look really hot?”

“Yes, yes it will,” he said fervently, parting her thighs with his thumb to find her slippery warm, the scent of her soaking into his senses, that fresh tang of sex and salt water, musk and dense, fragrant  _ want _ .

“Oh! Oh, that’s good--you’re good, Scott, you’re really  _ good _ , oh--” He teased her until she wriggled away, panting and hair all rucked up and sticking to her rosy cheeks.

“I want to get my vibrator, and the lube. They’re under the pillow?”

He was familiar with vibrators, actually, but he wasn’t going to come out and  _ say _ that. At least this one was a different model than the one he’d used before. The tube of lube was kind of… ridiculous. First of all, it was practically a Coke bottle it was so huge, and it was called, “Boy Butter?”

“The reviews said it was odorless and washed off with water. I worried the smell would be weird for you?”

Everything about this kind of  _ should _ have been weird, but it wasn’t, somehow. Kira’s focus on the details was… soothing, actually, like, he felt excited, but contained--he knew the next steps, but he was ready for surprises. Fun surprises. Cute weird surprises. Like Kira.

He shrugged and plopped a dollop of the lube on the toy, finding it pleasantly glidy as he polished the stuff liberally over the head and the shaft and the bunny ears (it was pink, but it didn’t match Kira’s skirt). 

Kira bounced to the bed on her hands and knees and dropped her shoulders. 

“See? This way I can see your face!” She was beaming at him in the headboard mirror, and her little ass was framed by the rigid lines of her skirt. It was pretty--everything about Kira was pretty--the slope of her thighs, the lift of her ass, the curve of her back, the slick wet of her, the slow yield of her, the little sigh as she wiggled and sank back on to the toy, the tension in her muscles as she panted into the sheets ordering, “Turn it on. Oh-hhhhhhhh, lower! and--and slower, or I’ll come too soon. Oh--!”

Her body so hot it was like a sitting next to the kiln in art class.

She rippled against him and he could feel her clenching and shuddering as she shouted into her pillow. His cock twitched and a load of pre-cum dripped onto Kira’s skirt.

“I’m a little. Um. Loud. In bed. Is that okay?”

“It’s way more than okay. It makes me feel… amazing? Like, I can make you feel that good?” 

“You  _ do _ make me feel good,” she said sunnily, a pretty flush to her ears and cheek, the one he could see that wasn’t mashed into the sheets. “Why don’t you fuck me and make me feel even better?” She closed her eyes and murmured, “It’s going to be so good when you fuck me while I’m riding my vibrator. It’ll feel nice for you, too! All buzzy and mmmmm…” 

He pressed a wet fingertip against her rim and she shifted and tucked her face against her mattress.

For a long stretch, it was just the sound of her breathing and him cautiously applying lube and sweeping it past the wet little clench of her hole, prodding a little deeper each time, feeling how soft she was inside even as her hole tried to close against him and she tried to relax and hold still.

“Is this… is it okay?”

She nodded, but didn’t offer any other commentary, which, after how vocal she’d been up to this point, was a little upsetting, but she smelled… good. Calm. Ready. As if reading his thoughts, she nodded and lifted her head to meet his eyes in the mirror.

“You made me so wet for you,” she said, eyes huge and solemn and amazed. “Fuck me?”

He squeezed the base of his dick to keep from just shooting off on her pretty, pretty ass before he could even get inside, and lined himself up.

He pushed in gently, just the head, before stopping to let her give him the go-ahead. She made a low, curly sort of yowly sound, and then breathed out sharply.

He wondered if he could come just from listening to her wail and thrash as she took him. He could see himself sinking into her, the slow, slow roll of it, how her smooth body just gave in to him, gripped him tight and slick and greedy. He was going to fucking black out if he didn’t ground himself.

“Oh,  _ oh _ \--”

“Is it okay?”

“It-- it hurts--I didn’t think--”

“Jesus, no, I’ll stop, I’ll--” Before he even had a chance to focus and take her pain, she whimpered, “No, no I like it, I  _ want  _ it, oh, don’t stop,  _ please _ don’t stop, oh,  _ harder _ , I need--” She bucked back against him and he was suddenly  _ all the way _ in. He could feel her breathing, all around him, and she smelled… better than good. She smelled new and wild and strong, and he wanted to sink his teeth into her and taste that on her skin. Instead, he closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the moment, before he bit down on his lower lip to concentrate on giving Kira what she wanted.

For a long, sweet, dizzying time, he just rocked into her, an easy glide he felt like he could maintain for a good while yet, when she stopped short, shoving back hard on her knees.

“Fuck me, Scott, oh--! Fill me up, please,  _ please, _ I--. Oh, I-- I want to  _ come _ ,” she begged, rubbing her red face against the sheets and writhing against him, hips working and sinuous and-- “I want  _ your _ come, don’t you want to come for me? Don’t you want to fill me up and make me yours? I’ll be all creamy white, God, you make me so wet--”

Scott upped his game, shifting into her, lifting her hips so her ass was high and he could pound into her.

“S’it good,” he gritted, trying to keep his teeth dull, his eyes brown. She smelled wet and ready, warm and good, like rain on hot blacktop, Jesus, he wanted to come, “Are you close? Can you come like this?” He angled his wrist, driving the vibrator deep and smooth, its busy rumble making his fingertips tingle, and he guessed his arm would be aching from the angle if he didn’t have werwolf healing.

“Bite me, Scott,” she chanted, sounding dazed and desperate at once, “Human teeth, I know, human teeth, just, bite me,  _ bite _ me and I’ll come, don’t you want to bite me? Don’t you want to make me come?”

He did. So he set his teeth against the nape of her neck and hung on while she twisted against him and gave a wordless cry. Her eyes flashed orange in the mirror, and he felt electricity stroke over his skin like warm fingers, up the base of his spine, spilling along his taint and making him shudder and heave, stalling his hips in an orgasm so intense it was like being paralyzed by pleasure, and then--

“What the  _ fuck _ ? Oh God, Kira, are you okay?!”

There was something suddenly,  _ seriously _ wrong with his dick. A hard ridge of skin at the base of his cock had basically popped out of fucking  _ nowhere _ , and he was wedged inside Kira’s ass--he could feel her flutter and clench around him, heard her gasp and whine as she bucked and then shivered to a halt.

“Is that… your knot? You knotted me? You knotted me! Oh, I hoped you would. Oh, it’s so  _ good _ , Scott, you’re so good, mmmf, feel it, feel you everywhere, filling me up, I’m so  _ full _ …” she sounded blissed and fucked out and  _ happy,  _ and Scott was abuzz with wellbeing, but it wasn’t even afterglow, because he wasn’t done  _ coming _ yet… Jesus, he was fucking swamping her with come, she was going to reek of him, smell like him for days and days, and he could just come inside her until she sighed, lazy and boneless with it, and then lick her clean and fuck her all over again--

He closed his eyes and rode it out, hips rolling gently to a stop, her skin tender and stretched around the wide girth of him, smelling creamy and contented.

He tucked an arm around her hips and tipped them over to one side, and Kira cuddled close and tipped her head back at him until she was smiling at him, nearly upside down. She kissed his nose and then snuggled back into the mattress, hugging his arms around her.

“Mmmmmm, that was amazing,” she smiled.

Scott didn’t disagree, but he  _ was _ … a little confused. He tucked his nose into the curve of Kira’s throat and just breathed until his dick went soft and he slipped out of Kira, along with… Christ, a  _ lot _ of come. After a few more heartbeats, he lifted his head.

“So… what just happened?”

“You’re an alpha now. You knotted me. I guess I thought you’d know that could happen? That it would happen, I mean. But you seemed surprised.”

“Um. Yeah. Because that. That has  _ definitely _ never happened. Before.”

He had the fascinating experience of having someone naked shrug in his arms.

“I guess alpha sex has hidden levels. I read about it, though. Which is why. I thought you’d know about it?”

“Huh.”

“I really liked it. Wait, did you not like it?” She sounded worried.

“I loved it, Kira. I loved every second of it. Well, maybe not that first second, when I thought I was hurting you.”

“Well, good, because I want to do that again. Kitsune healing means I can really take a pounding!”

Scott did a giggle-snort against her hair and they laughed together for a while, until Kira went still and tense in his arms.

“Oh NO, I forgot to tell you about the cameras!”

“The… cameras?”

“Yes, I was filming us, but I was supposed to tell you BEFORE we started, and I didn’t and now I’ve secretly recorded you having sex! But I can delete the files, I promise, you can bring the cameras home with you, or bash them with a hammer, whatever you want--”

“There’s more than one?”

“Three? Is more than one. So. Yes?” She tilted her head and blinked her huge eyes at him, her mouth small and nervous.

“So... We’ll have to watch it at least three times,” Scott said thoughtfully. “I’m down with that.”


End file.
